Which Walk of Life?
by Chouko Chango
Summary: Clockwork is curious about Danny's twisting life. oneshots put together about possible futures. cool huh? various pairings. rated for language & violence & other stuff. rating may change. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM
1. Prologue

WARNING. Prologue real short.

These are like mini one-shots put together, and uuuuuuuuuum, very hard to explain.

These may be turned into full stories one day. And when I say one day, I mean maybe one day a looonng way down the track.

**Which Walk of Life**

Prologue

In a lonely part of the Ghost Zone, a ghost was reeling with wonder. Inside his clock tower, middle-aged Clockwork sat, floated really, pondering a most troublesome matter to him.

As he pondered, he watched the current time stream of a rare event. Danny Fenton or Phantom was not fighting ghosts. Instead he was spending time at his friend Sam's house with her and his other friend Tucker, possibly savouring the moment.

"He has been through a lot in a short space of time," Clockwork said, changing into his old self. "So much could come because of him."

A question caught his attention through his musings.

"_What do you think will happen in the future?" Tucker asked his two friends. _

"_Hopefully nothing I've seen," Danny replied seriously and a little solemnly. _

"_There's too many possibilities. Even Clockwork would have trouble knowing," Sam said_.

This made Clockwork chuckle.

Clockwork stopped suddenly realising she was right. He had helped to change Danny's future before. He also hadn't delved much into the futures this boy could have.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to know the possibilities, with a wave of his staff, several time portals appeared before him. He was a little, only a little, surprised that there were so many for just one person.

"He must have a lot going on and a lot up in the air," Clockwork mused changing into his child-like self. "Wait, what am I saying? I should know this anyway."

Just as he had been saying that, some of the portals disappeared and others appeared. This intrigued Clockwork even more. Just by looking at them at a glance, Clockwork made another deduction.

"They're all different times in the future…possibly very significant events."

Deciding there was no time like the present, he chose a random portal and set to jumping into Danny's possible futures.

- - - - - - End - - - - - -

All the chapters are gunna just jump straight into the story, so, no explanation to go with. Hope you like, it fun to write and still going.


	2. Possibility 1

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.

**Which Walk of Life**

Possibility 1

"I told you Lil, if the party's not over soon, I'll call the cops!" Kris bellowed out the door.

"Go screw yourself, Kris!" was the reply.

Kris closed and locked the door to his bedroom. There was a loud crash from downstairs and the scared twins ran and clung to Kris' legs.

"It's okay," Kris tried to reassure his brother and sister.

The doorknob rattled from someone trying to open it and there was a loud knock.

Kris gestured for the twins to go to his bed and unlocked the door to see one of Lily's muscular drunk friends swaying in the doorway with a bottle of beer.

"Where's the can?" he slurred.

"Not here, down the hall," Kris answered shortly.

"What's this 'bout the cops?"

"I'll call them if people don't start clearing out soon."

"Why? We're having fun."

"At the expense of my house."

"I heard Lily's sister was good in bed," he said ignoring him. The dark look that crossed Kris' face at that point would put shame to any vicious death-stare.

"She's three, you sick bastard!" Kris said outraged. "Get out of my house!"

"Don't get snippy with me, punk."

"I'll be as snippy as I like. Get out!" Kris said and started to close the door, but the drunk jock held the door open.

"Watch yourself, punk."

"Go fuck yourself!"

SMASH!

The jock smashed the bottle across Kris' face and his sister Dakota screamed. Kris fell to the floor as the jock spotted the twins.

"Ooh. Cute punching bags," he said before Kris pulled him to the floor.

"Seth, Dakota. Call 911!" Kris yelled through the scuffle with the jock.

Seth and Dakota cried as they dialed and the scuffle between the teens lasted till after the sirens were heard and most of the parry goers had fled.

Kris managed to temporarily get the jock off with an ectoplasmic blast. The jock hurled himself back at Kris and Dakota screamed again.

Cops appeared in the room and pulled the jock away. The twins immediately ran to Kris and he hugged them close.

"Do you live here, son?" the officer closest asked.

Kris nodded breathlessly.

"You should come downstairs to get that bleeding patched up."

"Bleeding?" Kris hadn't noticed. "My whole head canes."

Downstairs, Kris was patched up by an ambulance officer in the kitchen because he refused to leave.

"Where are your parents, son?" the officer from before asked.

"Mum hasn't come home yet," he replied. "It's Saturday. She'll probably be home by tomorrow night."

"And your dad?"

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry. Call the station if you need anything. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah," Kris nodded. "Have you seen my big sister?"

"Not yet. Take care."

With that Kris and the twins were left alone in the house. But, their father had been watching the whole time.

The twins sat on Kris' lap and in the bright light of the kitchen, Kris' wounds could be seen clearer. He had several large cuts on one side of his face from the bottle covered with butterfly stitches, and on the other side, he sported a black eye, small cuts from punches and other bruises.

There was a drop in temperature in the room as their father, Danny Fenton, invisibly materialised out of the wall.

"Dad?" Kris whispered.

Danny became visible and the twins ran to their dad.

"Why didn't you tell me things are getting worse since I last visited?" Danny asked hugging the twins.

"I don't ever know where to find you, let alone had the time. It's been tough," Kris replied.

"Have you told your mother I've been visiting?"

"She doesn't want to talk to us. Apparently we look too much like you."

"I'll try to be here more often."

"Even though you're dead? You can't change Mum and Lily in a heartbeat."

"I'll have a talk to them."

"Don't bother. I'm not going to forgive them even if you can change them."

There was an awkward silence as Danny sat down and Dakota and Seth started to fall asleep on his lap.

"So…how's patrolling going?" Danny asked breaking the silence.

"Hard. I'm on my own 'cause Lily won't use her powers. Since you've left some are more difficult, others easier. I can only patrol on weekends."

"Why?"

"I can't leave Seth and Dakota, even if Mum or Lily are home. I have to leave them with Aunt Jazz and this weekend is her wedding anniversary."

"I'll have to visit her again soon."

Danny started to fade in and out of dematerialising.

"Uh oh. I'm being called back to the Ghost Zone. Here," Danny handed the sleeping twin to Kris. "Bye, son."

"Bye, dad," replied Kris looking downcast.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this," Danny said as he dematrialised and the temperature returned to normal.

Kris hugged the twins closer. "Me too," he whispered.

- - - - - - End - - - - - -


	3. Possibility 2

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.

**Which Walk of Life**

Possibility 2

"Aah, man. I really need to wrap this up," Danny Phantom said looking at his watch.

At that moment of distraction, the giant spider he was fighting tried to make its escape.

"Oh no you don't."

Danny flew up beside the spider and pushed it over with two ectoplasmic blasts. The spider grabbed Danny with one of its legs and threw him into the ground. The spider then took off down the street and started to chase a man and a woman who had just come around a corner.

Danny flew in front f it and built up two powerful ghost rays that he used to knock the oncoming spider onto its back. He quickly sucked it into the Fenton Thermos before it could get up.

Danny looked at his watch again and muttered, "Sam's gunna kill me."

As he was flying off, his ghost sense went off. Groaning, Danny doubled back to look find the ghost.

He flew into a warehouse and suddenly heard, "BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost."

"I can't believe I risked being late for YOU!" Danny yelled frustrated.

"I am a formidable force you should fear," the Box Ghost said throwing boxes at Danny.

Danny went intangible letting the boxes go through him as he uncapped the Fenton Thermos. Danny sucked the blue ghost into it as he started his rant about the cylindrical container.

"Someone else can clean this up," he said flying off in a hurry.

Danny stopped on the Manson's front porch and changed back into Danny Fenton as he rang the doorbell catching his breath. He straightened up as a maid answered the door.

"I'm here to pick up Sam," Danny told her.

The maid gave Danny a weird look as she withdrew into the house. Puzzled, Danny waited and Sam emerged wearing a dazzling purple and black gothic prom dress.

"Wow," was all he could say.

Sam smirked. "I can see why the maid said there was a strange boy out here."

"What?"

"You've almost lost your tie and your hair is almost completely green with ectoplasm."

"Oh damn," he said as Sam chucked him a towel.

As Danny tried getting the ectoplasm out with the towel Sam fixed his tie. When Danny was finished with the towel, he gave it back sheepishly flushed. Sam broke into laughter and steered a confused Danny to the mirror behind the door.

"You look like Einstein before he went grey."

Danny quickly fixed his hair with his hands.

"Ready to go?" Danny asked as Sam nodded.

Danny picked her up bridal style and they closed the door as Danny changed into ghost mode on the porch. They flew through the starry night to their senior prom.

They met up with Tucker at the prom and the next two hours where spent socialising and eating. Mr Lancer got up onto the stage and started with a toast that no one quite got through his various rants. When he started the speech everyone automatically switched off to his voice but looked at the stage in any case. Predictable Tucker took out his PDA and had it on silent with whatever he was doing.

Danny finally felt Sam nudging him on the third try to get his attention. She indicated to the exit meaning, 'let's get out of here'.

Danny quickly turned himself invisible and in turn made Sam invisible as he grabbed her arm. They intangibly fell through their chairs and the floor and flew to meet the night sky.

"Who's bright idea was it to let Lancer in our prom?" Sam asked looking up at Danny who was again holding her bridal style.

"Maybe someone with less of a brain than the Box Ghost. Speaking of which, he's in the Thermos," Danny said boredly exasperated.

The couple flew to the park and found a hill where they could clearly see the stars. Danny sat down on the grass with Sam on his lap who made no attempt to move.

"You can move if you want?" Danny said casually.

"Yeah. If I want," Sam replied leaning into his chest looking at the stars.

"The stars always look beautiful. And just think-"

"_I'd_ rather not."

"What-"

Danny was cut off by along kiss to the mouth. Quickly recovering from the slight shock, he started kissing back.

When Sam finally pulled away she said, "You talk too much sometimes."

"I can be quiet."

"Are you happy we are together tonight?" Sam asked a trance induced Danny.

"Mmm hmm." Danny gave Sam a passionate kiss embracing her warmly.

They both shivered as Danny's ghost sense went off and transferring the cold chill he felt to Sam.

"What a mood breaker," Sam complained as a ghost snake slithered past. "Let's go kick some ass."

"With pleasure." Danny transformed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom, and flew to head off the snake.

Sam stood up as she watched him go and shook her head when she saw the abandoned Fenton Thermos on the ground.

"He's a worry," she muttered to herself. She picked it up, hitching up her dress and ran after Danny. "Here we go again."

- - - - - - End - - - - - -


	4. Possibility 3

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.

**Which Walk of Life**

Possibility 5

"Come on, Tyra," Danny cooed watching his 11-month-old daughter through the video camera.

Tyra twisted her upper body towards her father still clinging to the couch. She gave him a four-toothed smile and stretched a hand towards him. Tyra lost her balance and fell on her butt.

"Like most kids her age, she won't do much in front of that camera," Danny's wife said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for bursting my bubble, Val," Danny half-teased turning off the video camera with a beep. At the sound, Tyra started to crawl towards her dad.

"What did I tell you?" Valerie said smugly.

"It still doesn't make it better," Danny said half way between a pout and a tease. Danny lifted the toddler onto his lap as he sat down on a chair. He lifted her shirt and gave her belly a raspberry. Tyra squealed and giggled hysterically as Danny started an assault of raspberries and tickles.

"Well, I have to go to my job interview now," Valerie said grabbing her handbag from near the door.

Danny carried Tyra over to Valerie and whispered hotly in her ear, "You can be late if you want to be a bad girl."

"Not in front of Tyra," Valerie said blushing and giving their daughter a quick kiss.

Danny pouted as Valerie grabbed her keys. When she turned and saw his face, she gave him a full kiss. "We can do something later."

"Say bye to Mummy, Tyra," Danny said waving his daughter's arm. Tyra babbled something that sounded like 'bah' or 'bye'.

"I'll be back by three. Try not to keep her awake through her nap again," she said starting walk down the path.

"Yes, _Mum_," Danny teased. He waved Tyra's arm to Valerie as they watched her drive away. "Lunch time."

Tyra smiled and giggled as Danny took her into the kitchen and put her into her highchair. Danny put a bowl of grapes and custard in front of her and fed her the first bite and let her eat the rest herself. Danny seated himself beside her with his own meal.

When Tyra had eaten all the grapes, she started pounding the custard with the spoon, splashing custard all over herself. Danny chuckled, which drew Tyra's attention to him. She grinned cheekily and threw the spoon at her father.

On instinct, Danny went intangible, letting the spoon pass through him. Tyra stared in awe and Danny froze, realizing what he just did.

Tyra often threw her cutlery, she liked to giggle at the surprised yells. But Danny had never used his ghost powers unintentionally in his house. It was too dangerous with Val still a ghost hunter and not knowing Danny was half ghost.

Tyra broke out into a huge grin and picked up her bowl. She tipped the custard all over herself but she went intangible leaving not a spec on her. She continued to grin at Danny while he was panicking.

'_Oh shit, oh shit. I knew this was gunna happen, but oh shit.'_

Danny stood up and grabbed Tyra's hands. "No, no, no. Don't do that. You'll get Daddy in trouble. Oh shit."

Tyra looked up at him confused.

'_Oh shit. I'll have to keep an eye on her. When Val finds out I have to head for the hills. What about Tyra? I'm screwed.'_

- - - - - - End - - - - - -


	5. Possibility 4

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.

**Which Walk of Life**

Possibility 4

The room was dark except for the dull light coming from a desk lamp on a small bedside table. The lamp was shining on two tear-stained photographs.

One showed a pale, violet-eyed Goth girl standing between an African-American boy wearing a red beret and glasses, and a pale, sky blue-eyed boy with unruly black hair, all three of the teenagers laughing and smiling.

The other photo showed a smiling family photo that was possibly taken in their own lounge room. A large, slightly graying in a bright orange jumpsuit sat on a sofa beside a violet-eyed brunette woman in a blue jumpsuit and sitting on the floor in front of them was a thin, red-haired teenage girl and a slightly shorter, sky blue-eyed boy with unruly black hair.

The sky blue-eyed boy with unruly hair from both photographs was sitting on the rickety bed beside the small bedside table, leaning against the wall, his knees tucked under his chin and rocking backwards and forwards in the soft glow of the lamp.

However, he was older now and his appearance slightly different. His unruly black hair was longer and pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, his once slightly toned figured was staring to turn starved and hollowed and his teary blue eyes were streaked with red and harboured a haunted look.

His unfocused eyes did not see the carnage of the room. The dark curtains were shredded, some shreds littering the floor along with the remains of drawers from the bedside table, a wardrobe, chunks of plaster from the walls and ceiling and the odd, small smoking globs of ectoplasm.

A car horn sounded suddenly. The haunted teen jumped and his eyes flashed red momentarily.

"Brilliant, Fenton. Now you're afraid of cars _and_ talking to yourself," he said huskily annoyed as his wristwatch struck midnight. "Well, happy birthday Fenton. And you get to spend it on your own…you wanted that once." The dormant tears at his eyes flowed again and his eyes kept flashing from red to red streaked blue.

As he sat there, Danny's ghost sense went off, a puff of blue breath escaping his mouth and sent a shiver running down his spine. Danny jumped up and grabbed the two photographs, shoving them into a pocket of his battered jeans. Danny changed into his ghost form, Danny Phantom, as Vlad Plasmius materialised in the room.

"Happy birthday, Daniel," Vlad said with a smug look on his face. "Now eighteen and legally free of your family, yet you want them back, don't you?"

"Shove off, slimeball," Danny snarled. Danny's glaring glowing green eyes were streaked with red, just like in his human form. The red glowed even brighter as Danny stared off with his arch enemy that had made his life a living hell.

"Tut tut, Daniel," Vlad said in a lecturing manner, waving his finger at the young halfa. "What would your parents say if they heard you say that?"

"You…have…no…right…" Danny snarled, his fury now racking through his whole quaking body.

"Who said anything about rights?" Vlad said and was caught slightly off guard by Danny hurling himself at the older halfa.

Vlad quickly regained his composure and caught the punch Danny threw at him. Vlad held on as Danny threw another punch with his free arm. Vlad caught it easily and looked smugly into Danny's enraged, streaked eyes.

Danny struggled out of Vlad's hold and jumped away into a battle stance. Vlad stood up straighter and brushed imaginary dust off his front in an airy manner.

"You will cross over to the dark side soon, Daniel," Vlad said inspecting for more 'dust'. When he looked up, he fixed Danny with a smug, winning look.

"You're wrong!"

"Your eyes don't lie Daniel. You are becoming every bit as evil as I."

"Shut up!" Danny said clapping his hands over his ears and shutting his eyes. "I will never be like you!"

"On the contrary." Vlad shot forwards and kicked Danny into the wall. "It has already started. Your _moralities_ and _love_ are holding you back. But don't worry, your increasing insanity will erase that."

"You don't know me!" Danny's erratic yelling was unconvincing even to himself. The certainty was waning making his statements sound feeble.

Danny's lack of certainty got the better of him and he just stayed slumped where he landed. He didn't know if he should believe his own erratic rants or Vlad's snide remarks that held more certainty.

"Give in to the evil, little badger," Vlad said snidely, staring down at Danny. "Then you can be my son."

"I will never be your son!" snarled Danny, completely snapping. His eyes turned completely red and his hands glowing with flaming red ectoplasmic energy. "I already had a family, before you…"

Danny shot two very powerful red ectoplasmic blasts from his hands that hit Vlad square in the chest, and the older halfa fell against the wall. Danny flew at him and started to pummel any part of Vlad he could reach with hands glowing with flaming red ectoplasmic energy, before throwing him headfirst into the opposite wall.

Danny walked over to the fallen halfa and picked him up, pinning him to the wall. The flaming ectoplasmic energy from Danny's hands slightly scorched the skin on Vlad's chest through his jumpsuit.

Danny glared at Vlad with absolute hatred, their faces inches apart. Staring into the look on Danny's face, Vlad felt fearful of him. Danny had lost his sanity and any reason for remorse. It was all because of Vlad. Vlad had killed everyone precious to him. Danny had even considered suicide before insanity started to take over.

Danny only vaguely registered the fact Vlad looked fearful, but the part of him that saw it didn't care.

"And…you're not my father…you can't tell me what to do…ever." Danny snarled in a deathly tone.

Danny shot ectoplasmic blasts at Vlad still holding him and let out a ghostly wail that collapsed a huge area of buildings, with the human form of Vlad underneath. Danny flew off blindly in a red blur, his hands still flaming red.

- - - - - - End - - - - - -


	6. Possibility 5

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.

**Which Walk of Life**

Possibility 5

Danny glanced up from his locker to the mirror on the inside of the door. Of what reflective space that was visible through the many photos pasted to it, he saw the school bully and jock, Dash Baxter. If Dash had seen the mirror, he would have seen a pair of happy sky blue eyes turn a radiating green with hatred and rage focused on him.

Danny's bewildered African-American Techno-geek friend saw this and felt that Danny wasn't going to take anything from the boy like he had in previous years.

Their goth friend, Sam, would have understood that look had she seen it. With her head buried in her own locker nearby, she was a little flustered and was then unaware of the jock approaching her which she would have noticed if she hadn't been. Sam let out a shriek and her head bashed into the inside wall of her metal locker as the jock pinched her ass. Hard.

Danny slammed his locker with a loud crash and swung a punch that hit the jock squarely in the jaw. The force of it made the jock stumble and splutter surprised.

"What the fuck was that for Fentonio?" the jock managed to choke out around his sore jaw.

"Stay away from Sam," Danny growled in a deathly tone as he stepped in front of her.

Tucker was standing by gaping at the scene he would not have thought Danny would make. It was indeed a scene. All the other students of Capser High who had happened to be in the hall were standing around staring. Sam was at a loss of what to do so she stood behind Danny, a frozen and shocked statue.

"You gunna assault me for that one thing?"

"You know it's not just one thing."

Sam clued into what was going to happen and grabbed onto one of Danny's arms. "Don't do it," she said on the verge of tears gently pulling at his arm.

Danny just shook her off as the jock came up and squared off with Danny. They were now the same height but Dash felt at an advantage as he was bulkier. Big delusion.

"You gunna make something of it, Fenturd?"

"You have no right. So back off," Danny's tone became icier and his eyes were still green.

"Hey, Manson. Wanna ditch Cranky here and go have some fun behind the bleachers?"

Danny lost it and grabbed Dash's collar, pushing him to the ground. The students in the hall formed a circle around the two scuffling boys chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!"

Sam fought her way through the crowd as Dash and Danny continued their fight, rolling around and throwing punches.

"Danny! Stop it!"

Sam ran forwards as Danny sat up to get longer range. Sam grabbed his arm just as he was about to swing another punch at the jock. Danny swung back his arm to shake her off which resulted in giving her a blow in the face.

Sam fell back against the lockers with a cry. Danny turned to look at the scared and teary-eyed Sam.

"Sam."

Danny scrambled over to Sam who looked back guardedly, a hand over her cheekbone.

"Sam. I- ah- I-"

With a scared look, Danny got up and ran from the school.

- - - - - - - -

Sam didn't see Danny for the rest of the day. When she got home, it started raining heavily and she just lay on her bed.

After a few minutes, she heard a tap at her window. She got up and opened it to see Danny drenched to the bone. He clambered in with his head lowered, looking at his clasped hands.

"Sam. I- I'm- I'm so sorry. I…" Danny could not bring himself to look at her.

"Danny." Sam put a hand on his shoulder which tempted Danny to look up at her.

Danny gasped. "Sam, I- your-"

"Don't worry about it."

"But- but- I hurt you," Danny said raising a hand to cup her cheek hesitantly.

"It's just a bruise Danny."

"But-" Danny sat on Sam's bed and buried his face in his hands. "I hurt you. I shouldn't have. I- I-"

Sam sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"I feel so bad Sam. I started a fight which got you hurt. I'm so, so sorry."

"Danny, it's alright. I just, want to know why you picked that fight."

Danny lowered his hands and leaned against Sam. She felt some silent tears fall onto her arms, but said nothing about it.

"That creep, Dash, has been giving you hell. He got me so mad. I acted on impulse."

"Why?"

Danny looked up into Sam's eyes.

"I- I did it, because..." Danny cupped a hand to Sam's cheek, being careful of her bruise. "Sam, I love you."

Danny kissed her lips softly, closing his eyes. Sam closed her eyes and responded back.

When they broke apart, Danny looked down, not meeting her eyes. Sam cupped Danny's chin and turned his gaze to her.

"I love you too," Sam whispered and kissed his lips. They both closed their eyes and Danny captured her into a warm embrace, she returned whole-heartedly.

- - - - - - End - - - - - -


End file.
